


Duett mit Dame

by Charena



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Ein Ausflug aufs Land bestätigt mal wieder die alte Weisheit, dass nachts alle Katzen grau sind.





	Duett mit Dame

Titel: Duett mit Dame  
Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2005)  
Fandom: Die Zwei   
Paarung: Danny, Brett, eine hübsche Unbekannte  
Rating: gen, Humor  
Beta: T'Len  
Worte: 970

 

Summe: Ein Ausflug aufs Land bestätigt mal wieder die alte Weisheit, dass nachts alle Katzen grau sind.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

„Achten Sie nicht auf ihn.“ Brett lächelte der Blondine zu, die auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. „Das ist mein Kammerdiener.“ Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem vertraulichen Flüstern. „Geistig nicht so ganz normal, verstehen Sie. Aber sehr anhänglich und man ist seinen Angestellten ja auch irgendwie verpflichtet. Uralte Familientradition.“

Auf dem winzigen Rücksitz, auf dem sich schon ein Koffer wie in der Sardinenbüchse fühlen musste, richtete sich Danny auf und stieß sich prompt den Kopf an der Decke an. „Ich und sein Kammerdiener?“, wiederholte er empört. „Hat denn der Mensch ein Benehmen? Natürlich ist er mein Kammerdiener. Und Sie sollten mal sehen, wie er mir den Schuh wienert. Der geborene Wienerer.“

„Wie gesagt...“ Brett schoss einen warnenden Blick auf Danny ab, was dieser mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln quittierte. „...wir wollten an diesem wunderschönen Tag einfach nur einen kleinen Ausflug ins Blaue machen um das sprießende Grün zu genießen, der Sonne zu huldigen...“

„Es regnet aber in Strömen, Eure Durchlocht“, warf der schmollende Danny vom Rücksitz ein.

„Ich freue mich sehr, dass ich Sie getroffen habe“, flirtete Brett.

„Sprach’ der Hirsch und fraß auf das Blümelein“, gab Danny mürrisch von sich.

„Neidhammel.“ Brett schenkte der Anhalterin ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Sie müssen verzeihen, er ist Amerikaner. Kein Benehmen, dieses Volk...“

„Ich muss mal auf den Topf“, quäkte Danny von hinten. „Fahr’ rechts ran, Zuckerschnäutzchen.“

Die Anhalterin wirkte mehr als nur ein wenig irritiert von dem hin und her fliegenden Wortwechsel. Sie blickte von Brett zu Danny und wieder zu Brett. 

„Reiß’ dich zusammen, Daniel.“ Jetzt klang auch Sinclair grimmig. „Wir kommen gleich an einem Gasthof vorbei, so lange wirst du es doch noch aushalten als erwachsener Mann.“

„Aber kümmer’ dich doch nicht um mich, mein Lieber“, flötete Danny. „Für dich schwitze ich es mir doch durch die Rippen.“

„Sind Sie beide...“ Die Anhalterin unterbrach sich. „Kennen Sie sich schon lange?“

„Ich kenne ihn eigentlich überhaupt nicht“, entgegnete Brett.

„Wann sind wir endlich da?“, quengelte Danny. „Lassen Sie sich nichts von ihm vormachen. Er hat mich schon beim Fünf-Uhr-Tee seiner teuren Frau Mama vorgestellt.“

Glücklicherweise tauchte da ein Schild mit einem Richtungsweiser auf. „Falconers Arms“, las Danny laut. “Klingt nicht nach ‚Futtern Sie wie bei Muttern’. Eher etepetete.“

„Das ‚Falconers Arms’ ist bis weit über die Grenzen der Grafschaft bekannt, Daniel. Aber natürlich kann man von jemandem wie dir nicht erwarten, dass er ein Etablissement mit Stil erkennt.“ Brett wandte sich wieder an die Anhalterin, sein charmantestes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Sie machen uns... Sie machen mir doch das Vergnügen, mit mir zu Abend zu essen? Es ist doch auch schon viel zu spät, um heute noch unterwegs zu sein.“

„Komm’ in mein Kämmerlein, sagte die Spinne zur Fliege...“, krächzte Danny auf dem Rücksitz.

 

* * *

 

Nach ihrer Ankunft im ‚Falconers Arms’ ging es nicht weniger munter weiter. 

Brett versuchte alles – außer vielleicht, einen Kellner zu bestechen ihn hinaus zu werfen – um Danny abzuschütteln, doch der klebte hartnäckiger als jede Klette an seinen Hacken. Immerhin gelang es Brett, ihn für einen Moment loszuwerden, indem er Danny an die Bar schickte, um ihre Drinks zu ordern. Und diesen ungestörten Augenblick nutzte er, um der hübschen Anhalterin ihre Zimmernummer ab zu schwatzen und um ein Rendezvous zu bitten. Dann tauchte auch schon Danny wieder auf, sich darüber beklagend, dass niemand dazu bereit schien, ihm einen ordentlichen Creole Scream zu mixen.

Kopfschüttelnd sah die Blondine den beiden nach. Dann ging sie an die Rezeption.

Ein paar Stunden später sah man einen Angehörigen des britischen Hochadels auf Socken über den Flur schleichen, eine Champagnerflasche unter dem Arm. 

Es war etwas über der verabredeten Zeit... um genau zu sein, mehrere Stunden, denn die beiden Herren waren letztendlich doch gewaltig an der Bar versackt. 

Brett klopfte lautstark an die Tür und trötete über den Flur, das er hier sei. Dann bemerkte er, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war und ging... fiel... stolperte... in das dunkle Zimmer. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und es brannte nur eine Lampe mit mattem Birnchen neben dem Bett. 

Brett hielt darauf zu und versuchte unterwegs zum einen, den zahllosen Einrichtungsgegenständen auszuweichen, die sich ihm selbstmörderisch vor die Füße warfen – und zum anderen, die Flasche zu öffnen. Beides erfolglos und so unterzogen die Knie des Lords den Fußboden einer genauen Inspektion. Irgendwann bei seinem letzten Fall verlor er doch glatt die Flasche, die einfach davon kullerte und irgendwo im Dunkel verschwand. Brett zog sich an einem Stuhl hoch, dem dabei fast die Beine weg knickten und hatte dann endlich das Bett erreicht, wo er erleichtert Platz nahm. Nun, möglicherweise eine etwas beschönigende Bezeichnung – er ließ sich schwer darauf fallen.

Unter den Decken war deutlich eine Gestalt auszumachen, die die Decke bis über die Ohren gezogen hatte. Brett rollte rüber und schob eine Hand unter die Bettdecke, um den warmen Körper darunter zu ertasten. Seine Finger folgten einer verlockenden Wölbung…

 

„Nu sitz ich denn im Spargel? Nimm sofort die hochherrschaftlichen Krabbelfinger da weg!“, empörte sich Danny und setzte sich auf, die Decke weg stoßend. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier? Hat dir die blonde Schnecke nicht gesagt, dass sie das Zimmer mit mir getauscht hat?“ 

„Duzen Sie mich nicht, wir haben zusammen noch keine Schweine gehütet.“ So würdevoll, wie es unter diesen Umständen möglich war, zog Brett die Decke zu sich herüber und drehte sich dann auf die Seite, wo er hingebungsvoll zu schnarchen begann. 

Danny starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Ende


End file.
